dc_earth_102_5fandomcom-20200214-history
Laurel Ninet Bronson
Personality Role Alignment Chaotic Neutral Dominant Behavior Patterns *Kleptomania: Laurel has crooked fingers, loving to snatch whatever she can, whenever she can. Having spent a good portion of her life on the streets it was easy to do it, and far less risky to not get caught. *Self-righteous: Laurel is extremely self-righteous in her adulthood, believing that she isn't doing anything wrong with constantly stealing things and going about being some cat burglar in the night. Her mind is set on the idea that she isn't doing anything wrong since she's only doing it so she can pay for her needs. Chat Noir's Personality Laurel's Personality Good and Bad Habits/Hobbies General Information Likes *Control *Exercise *Parkour *The finer things in life *Champagne *Shadows Dislikes *Overly friendly people *Cops *People who try to stop her *Capes *Waking up in the morning *Amateur pickpockets Nicknames *Alleycat *Chatons *Blondie (To piss her off) Birthplace Starcity General Hospital Favorite Quotes "What's the matter... Cat got your tongue?" History The Orphanage Laurel had been dropped off at the orphanage the day after she'd been born. Unknown to her she'd been born to just some teenager who'd made mistakes and didn't want to take responsibility for those mistakes. Laurel spent the next ten years of her life in that orphanage as while she was in infancy the adoption rates for the orphanage had been down and she'd missed her window to be adopted. By the tim the rates had stabilized, she'd developped a rather unlikeable attitude. She was spited, having grown annoyed with the constant rejections of a possible family for she didn't bother trying anymore, often spending her time out and about the streets of Star City, where she met a young boy about her age by the name of Syrian Morningstar. They were good friends together, often going out and getting into trouble together. The Streets By the time she reached ten, she finally gave up on the orphanage, moving out onto the streets where she spent most of her days begging for money or food from passerby's while Syrianpick their pockets, they'd often switch roles every now and then. Though as they got older, it became less about the begging and more about the pickpocketing, Laurel often using her pretty looks to try and get close to men while Syrian would steal from them. It was an easy way of doing things and if she got caught in the con she always had an out with her partner. It wasn't long though before Syrian seemed to find something that worked for him on his own as he soon got filthy rich, though of course it seemed he never forgot about his little Alleycat. While he was off being wealthy though she'd learned to take care of herself. Current Life While she no longer lives on the streets, she didn't earn her way of life like Syrian while she was just a pretty pickpocket with crooked fingers by day, she became a high target cat burglar by evening, stealing high end and often very expensive things which she would pawn off in the black market. Living it up like one of the wealthy people and lying about how she got the money to all who came into her life, including her childhood friend. Political Information Occupation/Affiliation Cat Burglar by night Pickpocket by day Job Laurel doesn't exactly have a job for herself, but she will lie to those around her about her job since she didn't get her money in an ethical manner Enemies *The police: For obvious reasons, kleptomaniac will most likely find herself at odds with the police on more than one occasions. *(More to come) Allies *Chat Noir often work alone *Laurel does as well Notable Relatives *None, she was a street rat from the age of 10 having run off from the orphanage she'd spent her entire life in. *A foster sibling who she keeps in contact with via letters Notable Relationships *Her best friend Syrian Morningstar *Nothing intimate, love just gets in the way of stealing things Skills/Abilities Fighting Styles Laurel is a scrappy fighter, having grown up on the streets she never developed a fluid form of fighting until she hit her late teens. Once she was able to pay for lessons she did, taking all forms of fighting, varying from Jujitsu to boxing, though her skills on the streets give each of the learned fighting styles a bit of an edge, often mixing her parkour in with her moves making her elusive and agile. Laurel can be quick and hard to catch, she adaptable to most situations allowing her to alter her attacks and defense based on who she's fighting. She knows when she's losing and has the capabilities to pull out of a losing fight. Don't let the pretty blue eyes and blonde hair fool you, she's not above playing dirty if you decide to fight her. Chat Noir has a somewhat different approach, far more aggressive and more strategical movements to get what she wants. As Chat Noir, she prefers to use her whip, only relying on her hand to hand combat when it's necessary. While she does carry a gun on her just in case she gets into an exceptionally "hairy" ''situation, she would rather not resort to using a gun. Equipment *A whip *Inertron claws *Full leather suit *A regular steel expandable staff *A belt that poses as a tail at times *Her mask *A black bag to put her stolen goods into *A pistol (''For when things get rough) Physical Condition Laurel is in peak physical condition Admin Bill of Approval